Cœur brisé
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Deux femmes, un cœur. Jusqu'où pourrait aller Ran pour empêcher Shiho d'aimer Shinichi ? Peut-être qu'un règlement de compte ne suffit pas, finalement...


Whaou. J'avais écrit ça moi ? RAN DANS UNE FIC ? OMFG EST-CE POSSIBLE ?

Oui. Dans cet OS, qui date de plusieurs mois, voire année, et qui était publié sur un site/blog sans mon nom (et oui, voyons !) le voici disponible sur ce site. Bon, cherchez pas, c'est la baston entre Shiho et... Ran...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cœur brisé**

* * *

_« Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand deux filles jalouses vous aiment ? On a pas envie de briser le cœur d'une d'entre elles. Mais que faire, dans ce genre de situation ? »_

Une légère brise. Un air frais.

C'est le début d'un tout, comme d'un rien. C'est un jour d'été comme les autres, où Shinichi et le professeur Agasa avaient organisé une soirée camping en pleine nature. Mise à part les deux voisins, il y avait Shiho et Ran. On compte aussi les détectives boys. Masumi devait également venir, mais lorsque son frère lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient cinq jours au ski, elle avait fait ce regard attendrissant...

Les trois enfants se présentèrent devant le détective lycéen qui avait, apparemment, une mission à leur donner. Une fois l'explication terminée, il mima le garde-à-vous.

\- Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, je compte sur vous !

\- Ouiii ! répondirent-ils.

Il venait de leur demander d'aller récupérer du bois dans la forêt, en évitant cette fois-ci de croiser le chemin d'une grotte hasardeuse.

Shiho s'était installé dans un transat où, depuis sa position, pouvait voir le ciel, d'un bleu azur dans lequel des nuages se présentaient à elle. Ran lisait un livre, un truc du genre « La tour aux 4 façades » qui était signé Yusaku Kudo. C'était l'avant-dernier tome du baron noir, où le nombre de suspects avait été réduit à cinq, il était grand temps qu'une fin se montre. Shinichi étant détective, l'identité de l'homme était claire comme de l'eau de roche à ses yeux, et avait même eu la confirmation de son père, mais il refusait pertinemment de révéler son nom.

\- Atch !

BOM !

Le professeur provoqua une explosion dans sa casserole.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! s'écria Shinichi

\- J'ai voulu rajouter ma sauce fétiche !

\- Prof'... Cette sauce a 60% de matière grasse, remarqua Shiho au loin.

\- Vous devriez peut-être l'écouter, c'est rare qu'elle ait raison.

\- Kudo-kun !

Shinichi afficha un grand sourire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ran.

La journée défila, laissant le soleil s'abattre sur les terres. La rivière s'écoulant juste en face, l'harmonieuse mélodie qu'elle laissa berça les enfants. Le professeur Agasa entra dans sa tente, suivit de Shinichi. Shiho, elle, s'essaya près de l'eau, jouant avec les petits poissons.

\- Miyano-san !

Ran s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Shinichi ? demanda Shiho avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi je serais avec lui ? répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je disais pas ça pour te...

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas avec lui ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Shiho rougit sur le coup. Ce soudain changement de ton et d'attitude était très curieux.

\- Tu as été plus proche de lui que moi ces derniers temps, reprit Ran.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues aussi ?

\- J'insinue que je l'attends depuis DES MOIS et que tu n'as pas à tenter de me faire sortir de son cœur.

\- Shinichi est assez grand pour choisir celle qui doit être l'élue de son cœur.

Ran, tremblante, fixa Shiho.

\- Sois honnête. Es tu amoureuse de lui ? Alors ?

Elle hésita.

\- Oui.

Ran perdit le contrôle. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, et gifla finalement Shiho qui eut par réflexe immédiat de lui envoyer le pied à la face. Ran tomba sur les fesses en arrière, tout comme Shiho.

\- Je te déteste ! cria Ran.

Elle se leva et se jeta sur Shiho, elles s'écroulèrent ainsi sur le sol, avant d'entendre Shinichi plus loin.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda-t-il, pas encore à la vu des jeunes femmes.

Ran trembla.

\- Nous... Nous sommes tombées. C'est rien.

\- Idiotes !

Il rentra dans sa tente, et se jeta sur son sac de couchage.

\- On est ridicules, soupira Ran.

\- Ouais, mais tu as commencé.

Shiho invita Ran à se relever, qui acquiesça. L'ancienne scientifique retourna au-devant de la rivière, tandis que Ran s'invita à son petit manège avec les poissons.

\- Le fait que vous ayez rétréci...

\- Mhm ?

\- Pas de doute... ça vous a vraiment rapproché, vous deux...

Shiho était foudroyé de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait vraiment, qu'elle se sentait vivante et amoureuse.

Ce soir, par la faute de Ran, elle avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû découvrir...

La clé qui ouvrait son cœur.

Peut-être qu'aucune des deux allait être l'élue de son cœur, au fond.

* * *

C'est vrai ça... p'têt bien...

En attendant, je ne sais pas encore comment et pourquoi ce... truc est arrivé.

Mais j'espère que ça aura plu ! =)


End file.
